


She's a pain, but yes, that's my sister

by sircantus



Category: actuallyoddplan
Genre: 5+1 Things, Author Is Sleep Deprived, But I ain't tired of this family AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hosuh and Ivu adopted Yanna and Jay, Hosuh and Ivu are kinda mentioned but this aint about them, I tried my best to make it wholesome and I feel like I may have succeeded, It's 2 am but I am here to write sibling bonding, OKAY ENOUGH TAGS, Sibling Bonding, This is just Yanna and Jay vibing tbh, Wholesome, Will I make this a whole separate AU?, gosh i'm tired, okay okay now im done, or at least i hope it is, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sircantus/pseuds/sircantus
Summary: While Jay will admit any day that Yanna is a ball of sass and chaos that loves to make his life harder, he will also (begrudgingly) admit that she’s a good kid, and that he does care for her.And then there’s moments like this, where Jay is just trying to take a nap and Yanna is slamming his door open and running into his room, yelling about how “there’s a spider in my room”, and “Jay, HELP ME-” which reminds Jay why he never hesitates to smack her with a pillow.Or5 times Jay is a good brother + 1 time Yanna radiates youngest child energy(I'm FANTASTIC at story names)
Relationships: Ivu | Zerinchii/Hosuh Lee, Jay Ko & Yannadraws
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	She's a pain, but yes, that's my sister

**Author's Note:**

> This could be a lil OOC, yes, 
> 
> but like, it's good-
> 
> Yanna was just like "how about kind older brother Jay" and I was like *immediately has three ideas that fit that small prompt* "oh, yeah, that sounds LiT"
> 
> enjoy

1

Jay is just trying to sleep here. Yeah, it’s like 5 pm, and _maybe_ he should be doing something productive, but frankly it’s a perfect time for a nap and his bed has never felt more comfortable.

He’s half asleep when Yanna is slamming his door open, yelling and running into his room, Jay going from about to fall asleep to wide awake in seconds.

“Jay! Jay, Jay, Jay, you gotta help-” Yanna is saying, hopping onto his bed, the frame creaking as Jay groans, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Hm?” Jay raises his head and squints blearily at her, Yanna frowning with wide eyes. “What?”

“Wake up, I need your help-” Yanna shakes him by the arm, insistent.

“I’m up, I’m up, _what_?” Jay asks, pulling his arm away.

“Help meee.” Yanna repeats, rolling off the bed and falling onto the floor with a thump.

Jay laughs a little, yawning. “Help you with _what_?”

“There’s a spider in my room, I hit it with a book twice Jay, _twice_ , it’s freaking indestructible, it won’t _die-_ ” Yanna blurts out in a rush, Jay only fully processing half of that as he sits up on his bed. 

“A spider?” Jay mumbles, blinking slowly.

“Yes, Jay are you not listening-” Yanna throws her hands up, Jay smiling and rolling his eyes.

“I hear you, I hear you.” He says, throwing his blanket to the side, and swinging his legs off the bed. Letting out another yawn and stretching his arms up, Jay gets up from his bed, walking out the door as Yanna scrambles to her feet.

“Okay, where is it?” Jay asks, going down to the hall, Yanna trailing carefully behind him.

“It was on my bed.” Yanna responds, sounding miserable. “I was just there, doing my thing, and bam! There’s a spider on my sheets! So, obviously, I try hitting it with whatever is in my hands, which is a notebook, but it didn’t work.” 

Jay snorts, waltzing in her room as Yanna hovers by the door, narrowing her eyes distrustfully at her bed. 

He grabs a stray notebook on the ground, presumably the one Yanna used earlier and looks around the bed, trying to find a spider. 

Yanna stays half in the hallway, frowning intensely. Jay glances to her and grins, pointing at her feet and yelling “It’s right there!”

Yanna screams, lurching backwards onto the floor.

Jay chuckles a little as he spots the actual spider, chilling on the wall. It’s a black little thing, and Jay observes it for a moment, then swats it with the notebook, squashing it on the wall. 

“You’re terrible.” Yanna mumbles, watching Jay kill the actual spider. 

Jay laughs, wiping the spider remains off with his sleeve. “There. All gone.” He throws the notebook onto the bed, turning to Yanna. “You good now?”

Yanna nods, getting up from the floor.

Jay nods back, walking out of the room and messing up Yanna’s hair as he passes. Yanna whines.

  
  


2

Both Jay and Yanna are in the kitchen, Jay constantly making jokes at the worst possible timing, the timing being when Yanna is trying to drink water out of her glass cup. 

Some of them don’t even make sense, it’s just the two of them cracking up at the word “bebop”. 

Yanna still stubbornly tries to finish her water, even as Jay repeats the word again, Yanna choking on her water. She leans into the counter, coughing and hitting her chest as Jay snorts.

“Oh, you _suck_.” Yanna rasps out, glaring at him. 

Jay gives a mocking laugh in response, Yanna chugging the rest of the water before Jay says another word. She points a finger threatenly and Jay raises his hands in surrender, choosing to quit it.

He walks away, meaning to go upstairs to his room, but as soon as he places a foot down on the first step, there’s a shattering noise from the kitchen and the sound of Yanna swearing.

Jay rushes back, finding Yanna who’s half crouched down, holding her hand with glass scattered everywhere on the floor.

“I dropped the cup.” Yanna says, as if that wasn’t obvious.

“I can see that.” Jay smiles, Yanna looking around at the mess on the floor. She raises a foot, and Jay is stopping her right there, putting his hands out and yelling. “No, no, don’t move!”

Yanna freezes, blinking up at him. “But there’s glass everywhere.” Yanna frowns, slouching.

“Exactly, you’re going to end up hurting yourself. Get on the counter, I’ll clean it up.” Jay points a finger insistently, Yanna glancing at the ground as if questioning if she can just walk around the glass.

“ _Counter_ , Yanna.” He doesn’t move until Yanna hops onto the counter behind her, sitting with her legs dangling and her looking at Jay as if saying ‘there, I’m on the counter now.’

He nods, running off to grab a broom as Yanna swings her legs over the floor, clicking her tongue at the mess.

Jay makes quick work of it, pulling on some shoes and brushing the broken glass into a pile, throwing it into the trash can. 

Once he’s done, putting the broom to the side, he turns his attention to Yanna who’s still sitting patiently on the counter, making a face.

“What.” Jay says, narrowing his eyes at her. 

“Uhh.” She raises a hand, showing off the red smeared over her thumb. 

“What the- oh for-” He takes a breath in, scrambling to grab bandaids. 

“I mean, it’s just a small cut!” Yanna reassures, as Jay paces through the kitchen, grabbing a towel. 

“Yes, a small cut that left a stain of blood on the counter.” Jay says, pouring water from the sink on the towel as Yanna looks to her left, scrunching up her face at the blood she unknowingly put on the counter.

He gives her the towel to wash off the blood on her hand, grabbing some bandaids and ripping them open as Yanna carefully rubs at her hand. 

“Gimme your hand.” Jay says, holding out a bandaid.

“I can put on a bandaid by myself.” Yanna notes, although she still gives her hand, Jay humming, noting that the cut isn’t that bad, thankfully. He places two bandaids onto her hand.

Yanna raises her hand after he’s done, deeming the bandaids effective and then leaps off the counter, running to the living room. 

“Cool, thanks!” She yells, jumping onto the couch. Jay rolls his eyes.

(Later on, Hosuh notes that one of their cups is missing, asking Jay about it as Yanna is eating cereal at the dinner table. 

“Oh, I broke it!” Yanna cuts in before Jay can answer, raising her hand to show off the bandaids.

“Your hand!” Hosuh cries, rushing over to her as Jay assures she’s fine.)

  
  
  


3

Jay is chilling in his room, doing nothing important in particular when Yanna bursts into his room, holding a cardboard box in her hands and shutting the door closed behind her.

“Jay! Oh my god, look what I found!” She says, falling to the ground and placing the box down carefully, looking up to Jay expectantly.

Jay raises an eyebrow at her for a moment, then sits down on the floor with her, waiting for her to continue.

“Okay, so, I was walking home from school, right? And I see this box, just there, on the side of the sidewalk-”

“You should not be grabbing random boxes on the side of the road.” Jay cuts in, looking at her disapprovingly. 

“I didn’t! Or, at least I wasn’t. I was going to pass it, really.” Yanna waves her hands.

“Sureee.” Jay grins, Yanna shaking her head and getting back to the point.

“No, no, so okay, look, I was going to pass it, and leave it alone, but then.” Yanna holds a finger up, stopping. 

Jay stares at her, about to ask then what, when he hears it. Little chirps from the box.

“ _No_.” Jay says in horror, Yanna barely acknowledging him and opening the box all the way.

“Look at theeem!” She coos, looking down at the multiple baby chicks, chirping in the box. Jay leans over the box, looking to Yanna in disbelief.

“You just _found_ these?” Jay asks, Yanna nodding quickly.

He looks to the chicks, then back at Yanna, who’s beaming. 

“We can’t keep them.” 

Yanna slumps.

“Hey, don’t give me that look, I’m not saying I don’t like them, they’re…” He looks into the box, making a face. “...cute, but Dad would never let us keep these.”

“But _Jay_.” Yanna clasped her hands together, pouting. 

Jay huffs, smiling. “Do you even know how to take care of these?”

“I can learn!” Yanna says, looking earnest.

Jay is so, so close to agreeing and saying “yeah, sure let’s keep them.” but he shakes his head, getting up from the floor.

“No, we can’t keep these.” Jay says, Yanna looking personally offended. 

“But look at them! They’re adorable!” Yanna insists, gesturing to the box as she looks up at Jay.

Jay crosses his arms, thinking. 

“You give these to Dad so he can give them to someone else, and I’ll help you annoy him into getting a pet of our own.” He offers, Yanna rubbing at her chin as she thinks it over.

She looks into the box, making a small noise as they chirp at her.

“Yanna.” Jay says, Yanna sighing dramatically. 

“Fiiine.” She grabs the box, standing up. “But the next time I find a box with baby chicks, I’m keeping them.”

“Sure.” Jay says, and opens the door for her, walking out. He doesn’t doubt for a moment Yanna might actually find another box with baby animals.

(Both Hosuh and Ivu become the personification of “???” when Yanna comes down with a random box of baby chicks. Well, Ivu thought they were adorable, Hosuh was just confused. 

They did get the chicks to a proper home though, Jay asking about getting a dog. Hosuh glanced at Yanna, remembering a past memory and smiled fondly, saying he’ll think about it.)

4

Both Jay and Yanna are left home alone while Ivu and Hosuh go to visit friends, saying goodbyes and to behave.

Frankly, it was already late when they left, so Yanna wasn’t planning to get into any mischief, as well as Jay.

Instead, trouble seemed to find them. 

Yanna is sitting on her bed in her room, doodling on a piece of paper when the lights suddenly flickered out, plunging her into darkness.

She looks around, blinking and taking a moment to process what happened. She glances to where her clock should be and finds nothing.

Ah, so a power outage then. 

Yanna slowly gets off her bed, stumbling around in the dark and yelling as she trips over something, tumbling onto the ground.

There’s a knock at her door and Yanna squints as a light shines into her face. 

“You good?” Jay asks, grinning. He has a flashlight in hand, standing in the doorway.

“Yeah.” Yanna gets up, walking over to him. “What happened to the power?”

Jay shrugs, pointing the flashlight down the hall. “I dunno. I texted Mom and Dad about it, they don’t know either.” 

Yanna hums, looking down the dark hall. It’s almost spooky with the way Jay’s flashlight is the only source of light.

“Come on, I think there’s another flashlight downstairs in the kitchen.” Jay says, walking ahead. Yanna follows, Jay keeping a light grip on her arm as they go down the stairs. 

Yanna immediately wanders into the living room, arms held out and grasping at the wall. She finds the light switch and flicks it on, Yanna making a sad noise as nothing happens.

She walks into the living room, falling onto the couch and then rolling onto the floor, sitting up and waiting in the dark. She should have grabbed her phone or something. 

Jay comes back with another flashlight in hand, sitting down next to Yanna and putting the lights on the ground, holding up a pack of UNO cards.

“Wanna play? Till the power turns back on?” Jay asks, Yanna immediately determined to crush him.

“You’re on.”

\--

Yanna loses, then Jay loses, and then they both practically lose, the two of them having so many cards, Yanna is wondering if she has the whole deck in her hands.

They don’t get too far with the last game though, Yanna laying on the ground as she plays and she accidentally dozes off, her cards falling across the carpet. 

Jay throws his cards down and decides Yanna has the right idea, laying down as well and going to sleep on the living room floor.

The lights do come back on eventually, and Hosuh and Ivu come home to find both Jay and Yanna asleep on top of a mess of cards.

5

It’s early in the morning, and Jay’s not sure if he should protest against Yanna running around in the rain or if he should just sit back and watch. 

In the end, he just watches from the front door as Yanna sprints down the street, laughing as she jumps in a few puddles. The rain holds steady, thunder crying out from the sky every now and then with Yanna spinning around in the rain, landing in a puddle.

“Jay, come on!” Yanna grins, throwing her hands up and waving.

“Uh, no way, it’s _freezing_.” Jay says, staying at the door, smiling as Yanna scoffs and waves a hand, jumping into another puddle. 

Hosuh was currently off at work, and Ivu was upstairs, still asleep. Which leaves Jay having to watch over Yanna as she runs around in the downpour, stopping in place and shaking her head, water flying everywhere from her hair. 

She grins at Jay, who shakes his head, amused. She was soaked from head to toe, but she still looked energetic, beaming.

Yanna jumps into another puddle as Jay goes into the house for a moment, shivering from the cold breeze coming from outside.

Looking to the open door and finding Jay missing, Yanna runs back to the house, getting to the door just as Jay comes back with a towel.

“You done?” Jay asks, holding it out as Yanna steps out of the rain. She steps past the offered towel and instead jumps at Jay, who yells.

“No, you’re soaking wet!” Jay steps back, Yanna reaching her arms out.

“What, you don’t want a hug?!”   
  
“Get away from me, you little-” Jay throws the towel onto her head, rubbing at her hair as Yanna laughs. Yanna wraps the towel around her, grabbing her glasses off her face.

Jay takes the glasses from her as Yanna huffs, frowning. “It’s freezing.” She says, pulling at the towel around her shoulders.

“I wonder why.” Jay tilts his head, smiling. Yanna sticks her tongue out, not regretting her decision. Jay pushes her towards the stairs. “Hurry up and go take a shower before Mom finds out you went running around in the rain.”

Yanna takes a step forward, then spins around, rubbing her head into Jay’s shirt.

“Ahg, no!” Jay yells, Yanna laughing as she runs off, Jay sighing at the now wet spot on his shirt.

  
  


**+1**

Jay should be asleep, true. And also making cookies is the last thing he should be doing at this time, that’s also true.

But he wants chocolate chip cookies, he’s awake and now he’s in the kitchen, grabbing ingredients and trying to be quiet, since it is the middle of the night.

He’s going across the kitchen, reaching for a bowl when Yanna suddenly pops up from behind the counter.

“Whatcha doing?” She whispers.

  
“ _Motherfuc-_ ” Jay jumps, holding a hand to his heart. “What are you doing up?” He says, raising an eyebrow at Yanna, who’s peeking over the counter, blinking at him.

“What are _you_ doing up?” Yanna answers, standing up all the way and leaning her elbows onto the counter, glancing at the ingredients behind Jay.

“I asked first.” Jay responds.

“I asked second.” Yanna says back, Jay rolling his eyes. 

“I’m making cookies.” Jay turns his back to Yanna, grabbing a bowl.

“At this time?” Yanna says quietly. She pulls out her phone. “It’s like 2 am.” 

“Yes, perfect time for cookies.” Jay says, scrolling through his phone for a recipe on chocolate chip cookies.

Yanna hums, circling around the counter and standing by Jay, who looks at her questioningly.

“You should go back to sleep.” Jay says, Yanna ignoring the suggestion.

“Can I help?” Yanna asks instead, Jay raising an eyebrow at her. She smiles innocently and Jay shrugs to himself.

“Sure, why not. Go get the eggs.” 

Yanna nods, zooming to the fridge. 

Jay is in charge of actually handling the ingredients, Yanna being in charge of mixing duty. Jay cracks eggs easily, and gives one to Yanna for her to try. It doesn’t go well, and Jay hurries to grab a napkin as Yanna panics quietly over the egg yolk on the floor.

Just as Yanna is finishing up with mixing, Jay pauses, shushing her. Yanna holds the whisk in mid air, looking confused. 

Then she heard the footsteps upstairs.

“Lights, lights!” Yanna says, scrambling to grab the bowl and she goes with Jay as he flicks off the lights, pulling the two of them under the dining table. 

They sit there in the dark, quiet.

“Should I keep mixing?” Yanna whispers, Jay holding back a laugh. 

“No!” Jay whispers back, and they both go still at the sound of someone coming downstairs.

It’s Hosuh, and he doesn’t even go to turn the lights on, thankfully, going to grab a cup and fill it with water, yawning as he sips at it, Yanna and Jay stay dead silent under the table.

Thankfully it’s too dark for Hosuh to notice the mess of flour on the counter, and after about two minutes of very intense hiding, he rubs at his eyes, going back upstairs. 

Jay holds Yanna under the table for a good minute before they crawl out, Jay flicking the lights back on.

Yanna places the bowl onto the counter, gasping. “Phew! Oh my god, how did he not notice us?!” 

Jay shrugs, laughing quietly and goes to turn on the oven, grabbing the bowl from Yanna.

Yanna lets him take it, looking to the living room.

“No.” Jay says, seeing Yanna glance at the TV.

“I wanna watch Phineas and Ferb.” Yanna whispers, Jay shaking his head.

“No, actually, you should go back to sleep.” Jay says, but Yanna is already inching her way to the living room.

“Just one episode.”

“Yanna!” Jay whispers, and Yanna waves a hand, running to the couch. 

She puts the volume so low she can barely hear it, and the TV is the only thing lighting up the living room, save for the light from the kitchen.

Yanna smells cookies in the air as she blearily watches the episode, but as much as she tries, she passes out on the couch, even with the idea of cookies motivating her to stay awake.

\---

She wakes up the next morning on her bed in her room, with a plate of cookies on the ground. 

They’re a bit crunchy, but overall, alright for having them be made at 2 am.

(She and Jay find out later on in the day Hosuh very much noticed them last night, except he thought it was nice they were making cookies, so he didn’t say anything.

They did have to clean the kitchen as punishment for staying up so late, though.)

**Author's Note:**

> what fun, I very much enjoyed writing this-
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, but thanks for reading!


End file.
